Truth Or Dare
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: ONESHOT for AURABLACKWOLF! When Harry is tricked into playing Truth or Dare and Ginny catches him lying and makes him drink Veritism in order to weasel the truth out of him causes insanity the day after the Yule Ball... but what exactly could that be?


So, my beloved readers… I have a fic for you to read below… Fear not… I'm working on WRRWiDN, but this was a request from Aura a while back and I totally forgot to work on it because I didn't have my computer for six months… So… In exchange for a Dramione fic (Can't wait to read it dear!!!) This Drarry fic is for you Aura my sweet! Now get your muse out of the dumps before I kill you… I love you woman! XD (Don't sound like it does it?) A short fic of epic short shortness…

-Truth Or Dare-

Everything was a blur from the previous night. All Harry knew was he had one bitch of a headache, and whoever had him in their arms was damn warm.

"Ahhhgghhh… What happened…" The groggy "I'm-not-a-morning-person" voice of Harry's "Enemy" groaned as the arms disappeared from Harry's waist.

"Beats the fuck out of… Me…" Harry said before turning and finding himself face-to-face with a certain platinum haired slytherin. Both let out a yelp before scrambling backwards off opposite sides of the bed at the same time. The room was silent before Draco spoke first.

"The HELL you doing in my bed Potter?" He hissed a light tinge on his pale face. Harry peeked over the side of the bed his glasses slightly askew.

"Beats the hell out of me Malfoy… Why were YOUR ARMS around me?" Harry countered. Both boys were bright pink now, it was starting to click. "Say… Last night was the Yule Ball… Wasn't it…" Harry asked stupidly.

"Yeah, what of it Potter?" Draco almost spat looking over his side of the bed imitating Harry in a way.

"I think Hermione and Ron drugged us…" Harry said color draining from his face. Draco's back went riged and he stared Harry in the eyes.

"How." Was the only thing Draco had to say.

"Well, I DID notice Hermione playing with your goblet of butterbeer…" Harry muttered.

"Wait, if one of your mates did it, you had something to do with it too!" Draco sneered fumbling his left hand to try to find his wand on the bedside table. Harry gulped.

"No, actually I didn't… It must have been because of the truth or dare game the other night…" Harry muttered half to himself.

"What's that?" Draco asked managing to find his wand and fumbled with it for a second before pointing it against the mussed up sheets at Harry, as if he were trying to hide over on his side of the bed.

"It's a muggle game… Girls usually play it at slumber parties… Uhhh… Beside the point… Hermione made me, Ron, and Ginny play the other night… And uhhh… I wound up having to drink Veritism because I lied…" Harry's face turned bright scarlet by the end of his explanation.

"What'd you lie about…" Draco asked, honestly intrigued. Harry turned red.

"About you…" Harry covered his mouth almost girl like his face going as bright red as it could honestly go.

"Elaborate…" Draco ordered shifting his hand with his wand. Harry gulped taking his hands away from his mouth.

"They asked if I really thought of you as an enemy… And of course I said yes…. But somehow that git Ginny figured out I was lying and they forced a vial of Veritism down my throat. I wound up saying things I shouldn't share with my best mates…" Harry laid his head on the bed his face was burning now with the thought of Draco finding out that he probably enjoyed full-heartedly what had possibly transpired between him and his supposed enemy. Draco poked the top of Harry's head with his wand.

"What did you say exactly… Harry?" Draco said softly no longer trying to hide from the darker haired boy. Harry shook his head. "Do I have to ask Weasley and Granger if they have any more Veritism?" with that Harry sat up with a squeak.

"No… um… That won't be necessary… I… Ummm… I… Told them I fancied you… And I told them about all the daydreams I have in class because I can't seem to get you out of my head… An-eep!" Harry was cut off finding Draco half draped on the bed his face an inch from Harry's.

"Annnnddd…" Draco asked. Harry thought it would be best not to say any more and just try to show it. Harry grabbed Draco's face and pressed his lips to Draco's with a firey passion. Draco at first tried to struggle but soon gave up and gave into the kiss. The kiss slowly turned to making out, and eventually when they broke apart Draco actually smiled. "You know Harry, we don't have to masquerade as enemies anymore…" Draco said with a hidden hint.

"You think so Draco?" Harry asked and Draco nodded giving Harry's forehead a kiss.

"Yes, I do… and I think your friends planned this good…" Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry… Truth or Dare…" Draco asked pulling out a moving photo that was possibly taken at the Yule Ball the previous night of Draco and Harry awkwardly and possibly drunkenly dancing and hanging on each other, with a note on the back saying: 'Dear boys, I hope you two had fun… Ron and I did… By the way, Malfoy, Truth or Dare… Truth: do you love Harry? Dare: Kiss Harry. Your turn… - Hermione" Harry Blushed.

"Truth…" Harry muttered.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked making Harry look at him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Harry shot back before kissing Draco once again.

Aura:

Hey, here's my end of the delio… Now where's yours? I want to read your smut… because you turn EVERYTHING into smut… any ways… Here's your Drarry fic.

With Love, Amp, and Doughnuts!

-RKK…


End file.
